Poseidon's nightmare
by Lexi13930
Summary: Poseidon has a nightmare about Percy and goes to check on him. Bad summary, oops.


**This was an idea I came up with recently that I decided to post**

 **Disclaimer:I own nothing**

 **Nightmare**

Percy was standing there his sea green eyes bore into Poseidon's with so much fear it was almost inhuman.

"Dad help me" he begged falling to his knees, Poseidon tried to move forwards but his movements were slowly and uncoordinated it seemed the more he moved forwards the further he moved back.

"Help me!" Percy screamed before falling to his knees. Poseidon tried even harder to move forward to go help his son but he couldn't.

"Why won't you save me!?" Percy screamed again before blood began falling out of nose then his ears and then him mouth.

"Why couldn't you save me?" A soft voice said from Poseidon's left he spun around only to be met with Percy's face again, blood and all. Percy then crumpled to the ground like a rag doll his chest not moving. Dead.

Poseidon shot up in bed covered in sweat a scream on the tip of his tongue. Was Percy hurt? what had happened?

He jumped to his feet before walking out of his bedroom. He knew it was a nightmare and that Percy was fine he just had to check-make sure his heart was still beating.

He vapour travelled to camp half blood and then walked towards Percy's cabin, fear built up inside him. What is Percy wasn't there? What if the dream was real?

He quietly opened to door to the cabin, the room was dark and appeared to be empty. A wave of panic hit him. Where was his son?

He brought out his trident , it shone slightly, lighting up the room. Poseidon walked over to the bed. It was neatly made but was completely empty. _no no no.._

He looked around the room in a desperate search for his youngest demigod son. His eyes fell on the desk on the other side of the room.A figure sat on chair his head on the desk.

"Percy" he whispered to himself, _please please please._

He walked over to the desk. The boys head was on his desk his messy black hair flung in all directions a pen lay limp in his hand. Percy.

Poseidon could have danced and sang then and there. His son his amazing, brave and incredible Percy was alive!

'The position he was laying/sitting in does not look comfortable' the though to himself he stepped closer to his son then wrapper on arm around his shoulder he then crouched down so he could slide the other under Percy's knees.

He stood up carefully – so he didn't wake Percy – and then walked over to the bed. As he walked over he realised that Percy was incredibly light for his age. He gently lay Percy in the bed and pulled the cover over him.

He had never seen Percy this relaxed before , all the stress had drained from his features leaving him look surprisingly adorable, he distinctly remembers Aphrodite saying something about Percy being cute but honestly Poseidon never took notice.

However at this moment he couldn't help but agree with the goddess, Percy was very cute when he slept. He turned his gaze to the mop of black hair that was sprawled across the pillow, it looked incredibly soft. Was it?

He lay his hand in Percy's hair, it was soft, like cotton soft. After running his hand through his sons hair a couple of times he suddenly felt. Wave of guilt hit him. Here was his son who has risked his like to save the gods so many times yet Poseidon knew very little about him.

Percy suddenly shifted underneath him, he moaned slightly, before tossing and turning in his bed. Poseidon was suddenly hit with the memory of when young Triton used to do this when he had nightmares.

"No…no…no" Percy mumbled.

"Percy" Poseidon whispered laying a hand on his sons now sweaty forehead. Percy relaxed slightly yet was obviously still stuck in the nightmare.

Poseidon once again remembered what he used to do with Triton, he sat down in the bed next to Percy wrapping an arm around Percy's upper back be pulled the young demigod to himself.

He cupped the back of Percy's head and moved so Percy's head was now laying on his chest. Percy stopped moving around and simply lay there.

"Dad.." He muttered shifting so his could look into his fathers' eyes. His green eyes held confusing but also relief, they were cloudy with unshed tears.

"Yes it's me" he smiled down at his son before stroking his soft hair again. Percy smiled a small but genuine smile.

"Why are you here?" He asked cautiously, that caused Poseidon to panic how could he answer that.

"I could sense your distress" that seemed a good enough reason. Percy didn't look convince but shrugged it off. He tried to sit up but Poseidon kept him firmly in place. Only then did he notice that Percy was trembling still from his nightmare. Poseidon cupped his sons cheek turning Percy's gaze to him.

"What ails you my son" Percy adorned a panicked look. He just shot his son a look that clearly said _tell me and don't lie._

"Who do you think!" He suddenly snapped before looking down guilt etched across his features.

Poseidon knew it was Luke, ever since the son of Hermes died Percy had been blaming himself. Poseidon sighed and then pulled Percy closer to him.

Percy cried silently and Poseidon hugged him and whispered reassuring words in his ear.

Eventually Percy fell asleep in his fathers arms. Poseidon stayed awake relishing in the fact he could hold his son in his arms. He kissed his sons forehead gently before leaving. Determined to be a better father to his favourite son.

 **And done!**

 **I wrote this purely because I wanted to hope people like it.**

 **I am determined to write more father/son bonding adorable cuteness in the future.**

 **Please review it makes me really happy when I read them.**


End file.
